crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-10-02
This is what happened on Sunday, October 2, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Erica talks to Physique as she starts her morning workout. Her changes are still progressing, and she doesn’t feel all that well. They run into Daniel, and then Miss Avsel, who was running with Cookie. Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4: A Picnic Outing, Part 6 Francisco (Calliope’s brother) gets invited to Mass by his roommate, Garrett “Duster” Burke. He decides to come. The mass is conducted by Father Ignacio Verraco, the school chaplain. Afterwards, Francisco does confession. Sean Barker goes to breakfast, avoiding the ODS table, and offers Francisco a willing ear. Wilder spots Rachel Altus coming for him. Rachel wants to get to know him better - and spar at least twice a week. Erica manages to get Calliope through the showers and to breakfast. Morgana is in a very good mood. Laura points her finger at Glyph and asks her: “Where is the real Morgana and what have you done with the body?”.Like a Candle in the Wind Then Hikaru discusses a small problem with a phone that a company in Japan had given her as a gift. The problem is that Kurenai doesn’t like it, and has threatened to reduce it to silicon scrap. Laura accepts the not-even-released-yet super smartphone gratefully. That lightens the mood tremendously. Then the phone beeps with an all-campus alert. Erica heads out to find Calliope. Rutherford does what Jack-in-the-Box has programmed into him. Then he heads to Security to confess. The all-campus alert informing everyone that Calliope was once a boy stirs up a lot of ripples, including with the Amazons. Chessa Barnes drags her brother Pat out of his game competition by stealing a lick from Modesty Blaize. Calliope has holed up in the Dickinson common room when the alert goes out. One of the cottage girls, Alvina, loses it and starts on an anti-trans rant, assaulting Calliope in the process. Ms. Plimsoll ends it with a squirt of knockout gas. Francisco goes after Macarthur Price for some reason that makes sense to him. He starts the fight. Mac ends it. Ms. Plimsoll discusses the incident with the senior house mother, Mrs. Sinclair. The Assistant Headmaster is working on the incident. Security takes Ruthorford Grimsby’s confession. They don’t believe it, but the fix is in. They decide to pass the word to the Amazons what will happen if they’re caught retaliating. Erica and Vicki Stone are waiting in Calliope’s room in Doyle for her to wake up. When she does, Cally’s older brother, Claudio, comes in. Erica finally tells Cally that she used to be a boy, too. Then Cally’s older brother Claudio comes in, and they finally leave. Late that morning, Bianca is rereading the second book in the Darius Shepherd series. She’s amused by how much he got wrong about mutant powers, and how it comes off as anti-mutant propaganda now that she knows what’s really true. Still, it’s well written propaganda. She discusses it a bit with Chessa.Ink in her Veins: Part 1 She notices the time and hurries off to meet Janine in the workshop. While she’s there, Karma sneaks in and steals Giggles’s shock glove. Laura catches her at it, and they go off to get some ice cream. Early that afternoon, Clive Franks listens to his roommate, Shades, spin an idea of getting in good with an organization for when they graduate by ingratiating themselves with Bianca. Later that afternoon, Chained Melody talks to one of the newer Spy Kids, Carrie (Mouse), and plants some more rumors to make more trouble for Bianca. Nefertiti kills her relationship with Calliope. Pat Barnes and Papi come to take Calliope to a meeting in Administration. Erica invites herself along. They head upstairs to let Cally change, and Erica picks up a couple of items she thinks may be useful. After a bit of explaining, the Assistant Headmaster, Falcon, explains the history and then they meet a lot of the other changelings. Bianca, Morgana and Laura are in Morgana’s and Bianca’s room discussing the revelations about changelings. They discuss how Calliope’s secret got out, and then look at how secure their own back stories are. They suggest Laura ask Kurenai to check if there are any holes in her story, and fix them and possibly plant traps.As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted: Part 1 Michelle Brown is unpacking from her move from Melville to Poe when Hikaru, her former RA, arrives. Hikaru intimates that she’s still welcome in Melville. They discuss certain disquieting rumors involving Mrs. Horton, the Poe house mother, who seems to want to transfer a number of students into Poe. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline